The truth
by Legitjess
Summary: Hey guys so I suck at summaries but lately I've been obsessed with Chicago Fire. We'll mostly Kelly severide . Total hottie. Anyways! Here's a story with piper halliwells daughter Arrow Scott . Arrow and Kelly have a real tough Unresolved past relationship . And with the tough spot Kelly's in right now calls for him to take some big steps please read & let me know what you think!


( Arrow had a long night of dealing her work load , Arrow had just had her last meeting. She was so tired she just wanted to take off and head out for the night . But she still had some last minutes emails to respond to . Opening the door to her office she sees a pacing man from her past in her office.)

Arrow: kelly severide... It's been awhile.

Kelly: I need your help.

Arrow: I'm sorry but I can't give you the help YOU need.

( Kelly went straight to the point .)

Kelly: I need you to removed the tumor inside of my unborn child's Brain right now .

Arrow: I didn't know guys could get pregnant wow ... Where are the news cameras cause this is some pretty epic shit here.

Kelly: CUT THE CRAP ARROW . I mean it ! Fix this problem, Erin keeps having seizures because of the baby's tumor .

Arrow: I can't do that.

( she sits down at her desk opens her laptop and starts working . Kelly gets so pissed off he grabs her laptop and throws it against the wall shattering the whole thing .)

Arrow: ARE YOU INSANING THAT WAS A 1400 DOLLAR LAPTOP YOU JUST DESTROYED !

Kelly : MAYBE NOW YOUll LISTEN TO ME!

Arrow: I cant help you

Kelly: why the hell not ?!

Arrow: it's not that I don't want to.. Something like that, has never been attempted.

Kelly: nows a good time to try...TODAY.

Arrow: kelly I can't Im sorry.

Kelly: GOD DAMN IT ROW , YOU OWE ME !

Arrow: HOW THE HELL DO I OWE YOU?

Kelly: FOR NOT INCLUDING ME WHEN YOU MADE A DECISION BACK WHEN WE WERE 15 !

Arrow: I DIDNT HAVE ANY CONTROL OVER THAT AND YOU KNOW IT!

Kelly: OH BULLSHIT! YOUR BLAMING YOUR MOM FOR SHIT WE DID !

( Arrow and Kelly were both standing ready to fight . The area had already looked like battle ground cause of the shattered laptop. Arrow picked up her hands surrendering .)

Arrow: you know what kelly , this argument is 17 years to late and I'm not about to have it right now .

Kelly: your right arrow it is , I didn't have control over the decision of you taking our child from me , that's why I'm trying to do something about this child, Erin and I are about to have .

Arrow: okay look I'll talk to piper and her sisters, I'll see what they say. Okay?

Kelly ; it's a start

Arrow: it's a start?

Kelly: after this problems resolved I wanna meet my child you gave up . Your gonna find him/ her .

Arrow: no I'm not .

Kelly: oh yeah you are ... This isn't up for debate Row.

( kelly reaches the door .)

Kelly : I'll be in touch .

( kelly leaves the office leaving her speechless .)

( for a guy she hadn't seen in 17 years he sure was causing some problems for only being there 20 calls a family meeting at her house )

( arrow grabs her stuff and takes off to her house.)

( as she arrives she sees her mom and aunts are there . She opens the door puts her stuff down and goes into her living room with her mom and aunts waiting for her .)

Arrow: mom, phoebe ... Paige .

Piper: hey kiddo... What's with the late night meeting .

Arrow: I need to know if it's possible for us to magically get rid of a brain tumor of a child while still In the womb , and to answer your question . No I AM NOT pregnant .

Paige : then who is ?

Arrow: Kelly's girlfriend Erin.

Piper: I see... Well that kind of thing has never been tried.

Phoebe : why is he asking his ex girlfriend for this favor?

Arrow: he feels I owe him for ( she air quotes ) giving up Ronan.

Paige : but you didn't

Arrow: we all know that but he doesn't.

Piper: how about you tell him the truth?

Arrow: NO

Phoebe: why not he deserves to know, especially since you and him are gonna be grandparents

Arrow: no he doesn't ... Look he's happy with his girlfriend right now ... How do you think he'll feel knowing I never gave up our son and to top that off he's gonna be a grandpa .

Piper: well he's gonna find out soon .. What ever you decide you have to do it soon

Arrow: can you guys help him or not ?

Phoebe : ( looks at her sisters for nods of approval.) well work on the spell... But arrow either way the spell plays out good or bad , he'll stop at nothing till he finds Ronan.

Arrow: okay phoebe noted.

Paige: ok we'll start the spell tomorrow tell Kelly when you see him to give us a week.

Arrow: a spell usually takes minutes , hell an hour if it's a tough one.

Paige: oh we know ... The one week is how long you have to tell Kelly about ronan and your grandchild . You tell him the truth and Kelly gets a child without a Tumor that much quicker.

Arrow but that's not fair.

Paige: really how old are you ? It's time the truth comes out .

Arrow: I'll tell him tomorrow .

Phoebe: good we'll have the spell ready for you to take with you .

Arrow: fine . I'm going to bed .

( arrow knew from that point on everything arrow thought was normal was about to change all thanks to Kelly severide .)

{( kelly was In a bind .. The only way to save his daughter was for him to believe in the supernatural , to a certain extent he did believe ... Lindsay on thee other hand didn't . If he talked to her, she probably wouldn't believe him but knowing if someone from his past could help shed pretty much believe in anything to save her daughter . )

( Kelly arrived back at his sisters in LA. Seeing his sister who had a nice glass of hard liquor waiting for him.)

Katie: how'd it go?

Kelly: not good

Katie: what are you gonna do?

Kelly: no matter thee outcome with the baby , I wanna meet my child that She took away from me..

Katie: did she give any explanation?

Kelly: some bullshit on how it was all pipers fault.

Katie: really ? Piper didn't make Bow and me get rid of Indiana

Kelly: you guys weren't 15 when indi was born ,

Katie: true

~ TO BE CONTINUED ~

HEY GUYS SO PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


End file.
